


Daddy issues

by oiamasuperdancingqueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiamasuperdancingqueen/pseuds/oiamasuperdancingqueen





	Daddy issues

Daddy issue

 

1.  
“唔，宝贝，你可真他妈的够辣。”  
男人在床上翻了个身，看着刚刚从自己身上爬下去的那个人。军官宿舍乱成一团，满地的啤酒罐子和披萨盒，还有几条疑似内裤的棉布揉成一团，在椅子角落堆着。灯下站着一个结实但略瘦的男人，光线从他头顶淋下来，给他身上每块肌肉的线条描绘上亮色的边缘，他栗色头发乱成一团，微曲着腿，用手指在刚刚被自己蹂躏了个够的后穴里清浅的挖着。  
“嗯哼。”他只是随意的应着，不带套是很爽，之后的清理也真麻烦，可他乐此不疲。  
“别走了今晚，我买你整夜。”男人看似随口的说。  
“我不和人过夜，你忘了？”他的声音略显稚气，骄傲，又带着让人无法反驳的压力。  
“Daddy总是特殊的嘛，刚刚你叫我Daddy的时候，不知道多动听，你还想要的，是不是，小宝贝？”  
听到他的话那人回过头，露出一张孩子气的脸和柔软的笑容。他抽出手指，精液随着流出来，沿着光裸的大腿滑下，被灯光照出亮亮的一道情欲痕迹，和他的笑容搭配起来格外诱人，男人觉得自己又硬了。  
“过来，宝贝，让老爹给你更多。”他从床上下来，大步的迈过地上的垃圾和脏衣服，一把把他抓到怀里，胡乱的在他鲜嫩的胸口亲吻着。  
那男人，应该说是男孩，双手抱着他的头咯咯的笑了。下一秒他的手陡然用力，把他整个人从胸前拉起来，一个过肩摔，那人已经被他重重的摔在了地上。  
“我说了不过夜，还有，”他居高临下的看着他，就像他也只是地上各种垃圾中的一件，就像五分钟前那个尖叫着“Daddy，操我”的男孩和他毫无关系，就像他仍未合拢的后穴，满胸颈的吻痕等同于武装到牙齿的整装战衣，他笑着，但冰冷的说：“除了在床上，你并不是我Daddy。”

 

2.  
Herc回到宿舍的时候天色已经开始泛出微微的白光，他又在模拟场呆了整夜。第三代机甲比前两代更大，操作起来也更难，他要花比年轻人更多的时间去适应神经元冲击。好在Chuck很懂事，虽然他们说话的时间很少，多数时候他并不在宿舍，或者一回来就累的倒在床上昏睡过去，但是所有的老师都告诉他，他有个聪明努力的儿子。  
他轻手轻脚的打开门，床脚的小夜灯把浅蓝色的微光弥漫满地，Chuck从小就不喜欢睡觉的时候一点光都没有，开始他还以为他是怕黑呢。  
“我是怕Dada回家的时候看不到路。”那时他才几岁？Herc已经记不清了，只记得当时那个圆滚滚软绵绵的孩子说出这句话，感动的他抱着他，用带胡茬的下巴亲了他满脸，差点流下眼泪。  
他绕过睡成一头死狗一样的Max，那家伙在床边抱着Chuck的靴子，明天那上面肯定留下一摊让Chuck大喊大叫的口水印，想到之后那孩子还是会搂着这臭狗亲吻，Herc不由的笑了。  
睡在上铺的人在这光线中只看的到凹凸的剪影，他走进床边，把手轻轻的放在他头上，又怕吵醒了他，只是隔着空气若有若无的抚摸了一下，也许只碰到了几根翘起来的头发。  
“晚安，Chuck。”他轻声的说，然后脱下沉重的军靴放在一边，倒在床上睡了。  
Herc很快在下铺发出均匀的微鼾，上铺的Chuck睁大了眼睛，坐了起来。  
黑暗中的一切如此清晰，光洁的天花板，金属的百叶窗，洗手间半开的门，挂着沙袋的墙角，椅背上Herc脱下的外套，睡梦中砸吧嘴的斗牛犬。他无声无息的从上铺跳下来，趴在Herc枕边，盯着他的鼻翼一翕一合。  
他用指尖沿着他的发际线描绘一条路线，这条路线做什么用只有他自己知道。从额头，到眉心，沿着凸起的眉骨，到凹陷的眼窝，该死，这老头子又好久没有好好休息，眼窝比上次要深陷的多。他在心里骂着，继续那条隐秘的路线，带着未剃净胡茬的脸颊，下垂的唇角，更多胡茬的下巴，然后是刻板的颌骨，他在那里流连了几个来回才继续向下。他的手指就在离他的皮肤很近很近的上方，一个好的游侠应该敏锐的感觉到，他每次都这样想，但Herc从未醒来过，也从不知道他这个秘密爱好。  
反正Herc不知道的秘密显然已经太多了。  
他在他的喉结停住，Herc似乎梦到了什么，或者感觉到了什么喉结上下动了几下，Chuck一点都没有慌张，只是镇定的看着他。  
Herc在梦中发出一声意义不明的声音，和Max的呼噜听上去差不多，Chuck笑的弯起嘴角，继续他的手指旅程。  
如果把手扼上去，收紧手指，那里一定会咯咯作响，在濒临窒息的时候能得到格外猛烈的高潮，Chuck试过了，但并没有想象的那么好，也许因为那双手太过光滑，并没有他熟悉的茧子吧。  
莫名的恼怒突然从胸膛深处涌出来，这几乎与下腹纠结的收紧同时发生。他猛地站起身，推倒了一旁放在椅子上的衣服。  
Herc也醒了过来，“灯，”他低声的喊到，声控灯光柔和的亮起，他看到Chuck怒气冲冲的背影。  
“Chuck？”他想问他怎么了，但Chuck在他开口问出问题前迈进了洗手间，重重的甩上了门。  
他低头看着同样一脸迷茫的Max，这种犬天生一张多愁善感的脸。  
“你说，他怎么了，Max？”他垂手挠了挠他皱成一团的脑袋，Max只是眯着眼睛，无声的回望着他。  
Chuck把冷水放满了洗手盆，胡乱的泼到脸上。他身上的圆领T恤是Herc穿旧的，他看着镜子里那个人，胸颈那些意义鲜明的红斑从宽大的领口露出来，像一只只嘲讽的眼睛。  
他愤怒的把脸埋进洗手盆里。  
等他从洗手间出来才发现Herc已经再次睡了，他把挂在脖子上的毛巾扯下来，扔在地上。大概在他心里自己不过还是个会因为噩梦吓坏，或者害怕尿床的小孩子，没什么值得担心的。  
“但是你错了，老头子。”他在他床边低声的说，也许声音太低，也许他根本没想让他听清，Herc连眼皮都没动一下，沉睡在宝贵的睡眠里。

 

3.  
不管承不承认，Herc其实都在有意无意的逃避自己的儿子。当年那个选择并不后悔，但也绝对不愿意再次面对。他无数次在浅眠的梦里看到自己重新获得了一个重来一次的机会，妻子，还是儿子。战斗机的驾驶舱随着他消耗的时间变的越来越小，就要把他压碎在巨大的金属巨人身体里，他在梦里一次次做出同样的选择。  
永远是Chuck。  
所以他对妻子的愧疚无法言表，甚至不能想起。他并非懦夫，他也深爱那个总是让他们的家充满阳光味道的女人，但他知道如果是她，也会给出和自己同样的答案。  
但一切毕竟只是想象，他永远无法知道妻子在临死的那一刻想的是什么，就像他当时抱着Chuck，却发现自己同样不懂那男孩看着自己的眼神。  
那个他熟悉宝贝儿子也许在那一天和他的母亲一起死去了。  
现在的Chuck，他所知的那部分，成长的高大优秀，笑起来有着和自己年轻时一样深邃的酒窝，只是他的更加柔软甜蜜。只有在他笑的时候，Herc才好像看到自己的儿子，那个在自己从空军基地回到家，跑在妈妈前面，跌跌撞撞，张开小手，喊着Daddy Daddy，仿佛带着一个人一生能经历的所有好事一起，奔向自己的儿子。  
这种笑他已经很久没有见到过了。  
多数时候他真的很忙，Pentecost邀请他参加猎人学院的培训，作为经验最丰富，同时也是年纪最大的学员他压力很大。他只能把Chuck扔在宿舍，至于他在做什么，Herc总是心存幻想。  
除了将来成为游侠所必须的知识和技能，一个像Chuck这样的男孩子总能得到自己想要的所有东西。年轻女孩会轻易的交付她们的心和身体，就算是男孩们，哦得了吧Herc并不是老古董，同性的爱和所有的爱一样好。如果他想要，Herc知道他总是能够得到满足。  
所以他想他的儿子大概会花些时间享受这些，无伤大雅。  
也正因为所有的爱都来的容易，甚至变的廉价，所以他的骄傲才与日俱增。那种日益扎根在眼神里的傲慢，Herc看的到，但他觉得那没什么，一个优秀的男孩子有资本骄傲，就像当年他和Scott年轻的时候，皇家空军最棒的飞行员，身边总是堆满鲜花勋章和美丽的人，他们也同样盛气凌人。  
也许就是这样的想象，假设，不肯承认的逃避真正割裂了他们之间的纽带。Herc在三小时高强度体能训练后满身大汗的坐倒在地，早上他起来的时候Chuck已经不在了，Max也不在，他知道他带他出去溜达，他给他写了张留言条贴在床头，“乖一点”，他写道。这大概是他们现在交流的唯一途径了，还是单向的，他甚至不清楚Chuck到底有没有看到过这些便签，也许看完就直接扔掉了，和Max扯烂的袜子一起。  
他平复自己的呼吸，回忆最后一次他们的“对话”发生在什么时候，当他意识到那已经是上个圣诞自己送了一条小狗给他那次的时候Herc终于不得不面对这个严重的问题：他需要和自己的儿子好好谈谈。

 

4.  
Chuck此时正窝在岛上Ice-Cube酒吧包房的沙发里，完全赤裸的抚摸自己半勃起的阴茎。他对面的男人难耐的拉扯着自己的领口想走过去，被他抬起眼皮喝住了。  
“站住，”他的手指在自己颜色鲜嫩的欲望上游移，双腿大开架在沙发的两个扶手上，“我准备好你才来操我好吗，Daddy？”  
明明摆着不堪的姿势，吐出下流的言语，但从他嘴里说出来却好像央求父亲想要一架限量的机甲玩具一样自然。  
“宝贝，你说吧，Daddy都满足你。”那男人一面胡乱的扯下自己的裤子，一面庆幸自己今天是交了什么好运。这男孩笑起来像是个纯真的天使，他还以为他会为自己差点踢到他的狗而生气呢。  
“我是个好孩子吗Daddy？”他因为自己的抚慰皱起眉头，声音也有些变形。  
“你是个他妈的太好的孩子了，宝贝，让Daddy狠狠的操你，快点。”男人看着他把手指放在舌尖上，缓慢而撩人的舔的湿透，再慢慢的探下去，在腿间那个微微张开小口的孔洞处画着圈，感觉周围的空气都要炸开，恨不得直接扑上去把自己整个塞进去，让他的嗓子为自己变的尖锐，唱出最淫荡的声音。  
但是他不能。  
岛上的男人中间流传着一个隐秘的传说，那个喜欢在床上喊Daddy的男孩会给你最好的高潮，满足你所有阴暗的性欲，但你必须听他的，他不会和你过夜，也不喜欢被控制，如果你违反了他的规则，他能在最硬的时候毫不犹豫的离开，也许还送上一顿胖揍作为留念。  
这个时候谁会在意传说，海里的裂缝开启了虫洞，也开启了人心中装着魔鬼的大门，在末日随时到来的日子里，大家想要的只有快活而已。  
所以他只能忍着。  
Chuck在男人分开自己双腿重重插进来的时候叹息着闭上眼睛，“Daddy，Daddy”他喃喃的叫着，胡乱的吻着在身上耸动的毫无章法的男人满是胡茬的脸颊，他的身体被填塞的太满，那层薄薄的乳胶摩擦着自己敏感的肠壁，异样的感觉。  
他从不觉得性有什么好，军人们身上总有着一股无论多好的香水都遮不住的戾气，他们渴望征服，渴望胜利，在面对一具身体的时候尤为明显。在操进来之前都是满口的甜言，当男人的次级大脑埋进了那条秘密通道，他们就只剩了兽欲。  
如果是Herc应该不是这样，他总是在被操到疼痛的时候想，那个老男人每次回来连摸自己的头都不敢，真不能想象他在床上失控的样子。  
又或者他和这些人其实一样，白天的英雄在夜色里也会化成饿狼，凶残的吞噬肉体，研磨欲望。  
但不管怎样，该死的他为什么连多注意他一点都不愿意。那个选择并不是他做的，他失去了妻子，可他也失去了妈妈，他都没有怪他是个无能的弱者，凭什么他要把所有糟糕的后果都让他来承担。  
更何况他还爱着他。  
该死的爱他。  
“宝贝，小宝贝，你好紧。”男人被他的身体包裹的几欲高潮，但Chuck并不想这么早结束，他在他抽出还未再次插进来时坐直了些身子，饥渴的肉柱杵了个空，在他臀瓣上打滑。  
“我不喜欢隔着东西，”他微喘着，咬着自己的嘴唇，“拿掉。”  
“可是宝贝……”男人有些犹豫，不带套操一个明显被操的太多的小屁股，他的大脑似乎又回来了。  
“我想要你射在里面，”Herc有一点判断是对的，他儿子总能得到自己想要的，“Daddy，求你了。”  
哦去他妈的吧，也许明天就死了谁还担心什么该死的无保护性交。  
他拽掉保险套再次扑了上去。

 

5.  
Chuck被那男人从包间架出来的时候天已经黑了，营业时间就要开始，酒吧老板在吧台后面笑着朝他挤眼睛：“怎么样小宝贝，晚上还要不要？”  
他没力气骂回去，翻了个白眼，推开身边的人，拖着两条腿往门口走，Max开心的从一张桌子下跑出来跟在他脚后面。  
“下次怎么找你啊宝贝！”男人看着他的背影意犹未尽的喊着。  
“如果我想要，我会找到你的，”Chuck回头一笑，“Daddy。”  
他脚步虚浮，一头撞在门外走进来的男人肩上。  
“抱歉，先生。”他抬起头，挂上一个甜美诱惑的笑容，这个人的味道好极了，也许他可以和他再来一发。  
“Chuck？”Herc看着儿子和自己印象中完全不同的笑容，皱起了眉毛。  
“哦，操……”Chuck的笑没来得及收回去，脱口而出。

Max亲昵的凑上去在老主人的脚边嗅着，用力摇摆尾巴，但因为没有尾巴，他的动作看上去更像是在毫无节奏的扭着屁股。  
“安静，Max！”Chuck烦躁的低头对他吼道，好像他这滑稽的动作比起一身没散去的性爱味道撞到老爸身上更让他丢脸。  
Herc本来是约了Pentecost下班后来这里喝一杯，他太久没有放松过，从不去酒吧，不找人乱搞，即使性交在岛上是最流行最普遍的放松方式。他一直像个苦行僧般自律，但至少在和儿子谈之前，他希望得到些意见，哪怕是老友精神上的鼓励和支持。  
但他得到的明显超出自己的预料。  
他盯着自己的儿子，从他嘴角的笑容，到他脖颈上的齿印，还有他身上的味道，那他妈的到底是什么该死的味道！所有这一切都陌生极了，类似由恐惧和愤怒混合而成的情绪从他被哽住的喉头涌上来。  
Pentecost在他身后拍了拍他的肩，作为旁观者和惯于观察大局的指挥官他已经从酒吧老板以及他身边那个级别不低的军官脸上看出了问题，但不管问题怎么解决，这里都不是合适的场所。  
“我们可以去我办公室。”他低头在Herc耳边说，一面打量着眼前的男孩，他和平日在训练课堂上旁听的时候简直判若两人，他把手放在老友的肩上，稍微施加压力，借此提醒他控制就要爆发的怒火。  
Herc需要深呼吸，但每次吸气Chuck身上那身上是男人都清楚是什么的情欲气味都会冲进鼻腔，重重的打在他太阳穴上。他同时不得不承认，对于儿子的日常生活，也许他没有自己想象的那么开明。  
“我们去Pentecost将军的办公室。”他咬着牙说，希望这小子不要让他在这里就做出什么也许以后会后悔的举动。  
“我累了，”Chuck不以为然的抬起下巴，脖颈和锁骨处更多的性爱痕迹显露出来，“我需要的是好好洗个澡，然后睡觉。”  
Herc真想揪着他松垮的领口把他夹在胳膊下带走，就像小时候那样，但是不行，他已经长的和自己一样高，肩膀也足够宽阔撑起一件标准的制服夹克，就在他没有注意到的时候，他的儿子已经长大了。  
Pentecost的手在他肩上再次不轻不重的捏了一下，提醒他这真的不是一个合适的机会。  
Herc决定听他的。  
“好吧……”他犹豫着要不要抚摸下儿子那头乱发，但直到Chuck听到他说出这句呼喝着Max头也不回的离开，他的手始终没有抬起来。  
看着他们一人一狗的背影消失在酒吧外浓重的夜色里，Pentecost叹了一口气：“得了，年轻人都有这么一段。”  
Herc没有说话，他觉得问题没这么简单。

 

6.  
Chuck几乎是小跑着回到自己和Herc的宿舍，他飞快的脱掉所有衣服，好像那些织物上沾染了剧毒的巨兽血液，然后连同靴子一起扔进洗衣通道，赤裸着大步跨进卫生间，按下淋浴，温水从头顶淋下来的时候他狂跳的心脏似乎才开始渐渐平静下来。  
他在水流中仰起头，刚才那个男人的精液已经在大腿内侧干涸，皮肤上又紧又痒，他用手在那里轻轻的摩擦，再把手指放到鼻子前面闻着。浓郁的男性荷尔蒙味道，不属于自己，也不属于Herc，属于一个他连名字都不知道的人。而Herc竟然因为这味道盯着他看了好久，有几十秒那么久。这比他平时拿到战术测试第一的成绩时他给予的奖励好多了，好的太多了。  
他闭上眼睛笑了。

洗完澡Chuck换好父亲的旧T恤，柔软的棉织物包裹他，比任何爱抚都令人安静，他穿着拳击短裤坐在床上，静静的等着Herc的怒火。也许他会把他从床上揪下来，打他耳光，或者像他们在格斗训练中那样，一拳拳毫不留情的揍在他腹部，而他则会绷紧肌肉全部承受下来。只是想象都让他硬的像石头一样。  
但Herc并没有做其中任何一件。他带着少见的一身酒味回到宿舍，外套都没脱就倒在床上睡了。  
Chuck在上铺屏息等待着，直到Herc的呼吸从紊乱变得规律，他真的睡着了。  
于是所有的期待再次化为泡沫，就在他头顶粉碎，顺带把类似羞辱的感觉浇的他满身。他狠狠的一拳砸在身下的床板上。  
其实Herc并没有睡着，他控制着自己的呼吸，这是一个游侠可以做到的，他听见Chuck的怒火，他心跳速度的加快，在这个黑暗的空间里砰砰作响。  
他在回想Pentecost说的话 ：“年轻人都有这么一段。”也许他不该干涉太多孩子的私人生活，毕竟Chuck在其他大多数时候都是个完美的儿子，优秀的学生，青年人总有个时期会对性带来的高潮食髓知味，乐此不疲，也许他需要做的只是给他更多的空间，接受他缓解压力的方式而已。  
那应该不会很难。

事实证明他错了。  
按照Pentecost的建议他也应该学着给自己也找些乐趣，婚姻在这个时代已经是不合实际的奢侈品，但一个可以共度良宵的伴侣还是在可以考虑的范围内。这几天Chuck很乖，Tendo私下给他弄了一个第三代机甲Gipsy Danger未完成版的模拟舱，他把时间都耗在那里了。  
他每天训练回来看到的都是已经在上铺沉睡的孩子，即使他抚摸他的头发，他也不会睁大眼睛用嘲讽排斥或是警觉的眼睛看着他，他在他掌心里，柔软的，安静的，就和小时候一样。  
即使白天他也能从Tendo那里得到他的行踪，他几乎沉迷在研究Gipsy Danger全新的操控系统带来的乐趣中。  
所以周末的时候他约了学院里那个每次见到他都会紧张的助理，那女人并不年轻，但她身上有种熟悉的感觉，也许是她给他们送松饼时留在衣襟上的黄油和苹果清香，或者她总是一丝折皱都没有的白衬衫散发的洗衣液香气，都是让能让Herc感到放松的。  
他早已经忘了约会的流程，只是在脊髓联接模拟课后走到她的办公桌前，问她想不想晚上去Ice-Cube喝上一杯。那女人打翻了咖啡，这对Herc来说有点尴尬，他不太会应付这种类型，事实上，现在他就开始后悔了。  
但真正让他觉得后悔的事要从到了酒吧才开始。

 

7.  
每个人对Ice-Cube的周末都有不同的描述，约炮之所，唯一能喝到纯正威士忌而不是合成酒精的圣地，或者搏击俱乐部，迷幻天堂，管他什么。但对Heat Party归结起来就只有一种：混乱。  
至于这混乱是好还是坏，只取决于你的位置。  
酒吧中间的桌子拼在一起，来自阿拉斯加最后的云杉粗重的枝干已经承受了太多，啤酒，牛排汁，血，唾液，当Heat Party开始，他们身上还要加上新的重量。  
那些全岛最年轻美丽的身体在他们身上狂欢。  
男孩女孩，或男人女人，随你怎么称呼，他们半裸的身体蛇一样交缠在一起。他们都有着线条优美的小腿，麦色或象牙色的皮肤，年轻而混淆了性别的美丽。他们在金属质感的音乐轰鸣中疯狂的扭动着，不断有人把烈酒从头浇到他们身上，酒精发酵着欲望，更多的人挤在台子周围，用现金，军衔，或者拳头给自己开出一条能触摸到他们的通往天堂的路。  
于是所有的一切都被搅和在一起，整个酒吧变成一杯没调好谁也说不出味道的鸡尾酒，每个人跟着那些精灵的动作忘乎所以。  
在每次消灭了一头巨兽的时候才有这样的狂欢，人们尽情的做所有人类能做的，快乐的事情，这也是Pentecost默许这种派对在猎人学院周围举行的唯一原因。  
Herc只是听说过而已。那女人的脸颊早在进门的时候就泛了红，他注意到了，这也许对他们下一步交往，也就是上床有点帮助，他顺着她的眼光往台上看了一眼，所有的理智就瞬间变成暴风雪，在脑中呼啸起来。

Chuck就在台上，和其他男孩不一样的是他的肩膀更加宽阔，二头肌随着挥过头顶试图抓住落下的酒注时隆起成流线的形状，复古的射灯从他头顶四面八方的照亮他每一条拉伸的肌肉，台下的人朝他们伸出一只只攥着欲火的大手，而他脸上的笑却还是像个在游乐场玩耍的孩子。  
Herc站起身的时候差点掀翻桌子，酒撒到和他同来的女伴浅色的裙摆上，她对他的失态露出讶异的神色，而他不闻不问，扔下她分开人群朝高台挤过去。  
“Chuck Hansen！”他徒劳的大喊，尖叫和音乐轻易盖过他能发出的最大声音，但他知道Chuck听见了，因为那双眼睛流转着停在了他脸上。  
他从台子那边朝他走过来，腿和腿贴着，小心的移动，桌面上深刻的木纹被酒精和糖浆填满，他的军靴在上面打滑，不知道有几个人的手在他摇摆走来的过程中摸到了靴口上那段赤裸的小腿，Herc希望自己能看清这些混蛋的长相，但灯光晦暗，人头涌动，而且他不知道看清他们之后自己能做什么。  
“嗨，”Chuck挪到他近前时，他已经在人群里推挤的满身大汗，两次差点挥起拳头。那男孩——现在他看上去如此陌生——就用那双和他一样的眼睛笑眯眯的看着他，“第一次来热趴吗，Old man？”  
Herc还没回答，一只手已经拉住了他臂弯。  
“Herc，一切都还好吗？”  
糟糕，是他忽略的女伴，她叫什么名字来着，Herc在脑中拼命的找，这里的音乐和落在Chuck赤裸上身那些变幻的光斑搞的他头都要炸开了。  
那女人显然比她看上去要熟悉这里的场合，她看着他们面前半蹲的男孩，惊讶而夸张的捂住了嘴巴：“老天，是Chuck！”  
Herc知道Chuck能听见她在说什么，他的眼睛盯着着她嘴唇的一张一合，浓郁的阴云涌了上来。  
下一伴随着那女人的惊叫Chuck抓住他的衣领把他拽到了自己面前。  
他们离的太近，只有一次呼吸的距离，他俯下头在他耳边，用确定他能听到的声音说：“玩的开心点，Herc。”  
“不，我并不是……”他脱口而出的解释毫无意义，因为Chuck已经站起来，转身加入了那些腰肢柔软的可以扭曲成不可思议角度的人群里。  
“该死！”Herc花了那么几秒意识到自己是位单身父亲，他并不需要因为自己带着女伴来到酒吧找乐子产生任何愧疚，他用手肘顶开趁着刚才自己迟疑的那一刻挤到前面的男人，那人抗拒着转身，朝他挥起拳头，Herc不得不花了额外的三秒钟把他放到，踩着他的背一步迈到了已经热到接近燃烧的高台上。  
一个男孩从高台落下，掉入台下人群高高举起的手臂中，就像鲜肉落入暗藏无数鳄鱼的河流，你可以去晃动最剧烈的水波下寻找他的残骸。Chuck感觉到人潮的异样，转过头，Herc正从那个被他不小心推下去的男孩掉落的方向看向他。  
他的心脏就要从胸口挣扎出来，酒精和高热给了他背叛身体的原动力，而Herc看着他时那双被占有欲引爆愤怒的眼睛才是最后一击。  
他会把他拉到台下，也许他会重重的吻他，他的胡子，今天没有，他为了和那女人约会还刮了胡子，下巴干干净净，但没关系，那个吻一定也有着别人无法给予的男性魅力，因为渴望了太久，他一定不会让这个吻结束的轻易，他会在他口里所有地方留下属于Chuck Hansen的味道，牙床，齿龈，舌头，每个角落。他一定会抓住他的脖子，像是要好好的收拾他，把他拎出这肮脏的人群，他本来就不想在这呆着，他已经熟悉了Gipsy Danger，也许下次通过了测试，他会成为最年轻的游侠，和Herc一起驾驶那位美人儿，回到阳光海岸保护他们的家。  
他想和他一起战斗，在那些钢铁怪物的大脑里，成为他的一部分。他年轻，有力，他可以保护他。他不用再为自己没有能力做到的事责备自责了。  
他等待着，明明只有一步的距离却好像花一个世纪那么长的时间，Herc才走到他面前。  
Chuck几乎要和他一起说出他即将说出的话。  
“我们得谈谈。”  
我们当然得谈谈，Chuck盯着他，小时候这需要抬起头，仰起脖子，还经常看到的只是逆光中一个暗色的剪影。现在不用了，他只需抬起眼皮，在迷乱的镭射灯光造出的幻想中，他的脸也格外清晰。  
“谈什么？”他问，嘴角不由露出期待的弧度。你现在就可以吻我，让他们知道我是谁的。  
“额……”Herc一时梗住了，是的，谈什么呢？Chuck不是女孩子，他也不能对他的性取向评头论足，“你没到能喝酒的年纪。”  
Chuck的脸阴沉下来，下面不断有手试图抓住他，或是Herc，从没有观众在Heat Party的时候跳上高台，嫉妒愤怒充斥着他们本来已经被欲望和酒精占领的脑子。  
“你错过了我的生日。”他冷冷的说，其实Herc根本听不清，但看他的口型就足够了。  
“是吗……抱歉，”最近Herc一次次在挫败中认识到自己是个糟糕的父亲，该反省的也许是他自己，“但是你不该变成这样。”  
“怎样？”Chuck被扭动的肉体推挤着靠近他，脸上挂着挑战的笑。  
“放荡堕落。”这个词冲口而出，Herc有些后悔，一瞬间的，但还是用上所有父亲的威严怒视回去。  
Chuck大笑，直到脸都笑到扭曲。这个评价真是好的出乎意料，他笑出了眼泪，眼眶红着，朝台下转过身，背对着那些呼喊着叫嚣着“宝贝让Daddy满足你”的男人。  
“你之前看到的离放荡堕落还远的很。”他用嘴型说给Herc看，接着高举手臂，纵身向后跃了出去。  
台上那些人随着他朝各个方向逐一倒下去，密密的手臂海洋张开缺口吞噬他们，再合拢。  
Herc一个人站在高台上看下去，暗下去的灯光里，他只能看到男人化成兽类时蠕动的背脊。  
一时间Herc好像没力气从那个并不是很高的台子上跳下来，他落地的时候踩到了谁的某部分身体，手臂，或是腿，但没有人发出声音。  
那男孩被驾着两个男人肩上，他们像是抬着珍贵的祭品，他按着他们已经脱去外套的肩膀咯咯笑着，朝着Herc挥手。  
他的女伴还在欲望中心的外缘，她一直看着他，脸上满是焦虑。Herc看了她一眼，知道Chuck的视线还落在自己身上，做出了决定。  
“我先送你回去。”他踢开几个已经醉到不省人事的软绵身体，搂过她的肩膀，飞快的说。  
他听到身后Chuck愈发放纵的笑声，顿了一秒，推开了酒吧的门。

 

***

 

8.

Raleigh把套子扯掉扔进垃圾桶，把卫衣从头上拽下来，朝浴室走去。  
“你好像早知道我来找你是做这个，”Chuck在狭小的行军床上撑起上身，他的双腿还无力合拢，虚软的大张着，声音也没从高潮中缓过来，沙哑的很，以致于话里仅有的那点挑衅听上去也只像是开始新一轮的挑逗，“不怕我来寻仇？”  
“就你？”Raleigh头也没回，他刚把那小子操了个透，对面的Mako肯定能听见他高声尖叫，诅咒他真要了他的命，然后又祈求着更多，他打开淋浴，水流中他大声的说：“基地里还有人不知道你喜欢和年纪大的人上床吗？”  
“操，我也并不是对着谁都会撅起屁股，”Chuck从床上下来，现在已经分不清身上到底是两小时前在走廊被那个美国佬揍的，还是在之后被他干的时候造成的新淤痕更疼，反正哪个他都不介意。他顺手从旁边扯过一件t恤擦掉散布在胸腹的精液，套上毛衣。  
“不过你还不错，修墙的，”他穿好走到浴室旁边，Raleigh已经冲好澡，正用毛巾擦拭身体，他揽过他的脖子，在他脸上轻吻了一下，“谢谢。”  
Raleigh顺手在那个位置擦了一把，对着他准备离去的背影喊到：“喂，不准你再嘲笑Mako，小子。”  
“有意思，你觉得我为什么会听？”Chuck笑着转头，眉毛挑起来，和刚才在床上那番哭喊哀求着请他操的更深请他给予更多的可怜样判若两人。  
Raleigh到不以为意，他就赤裸着从浴室出来，大大咧咧的走到他面前，盯着他还泛红的眼睛：“同步失准，Mako并不是唯一犯过错的那个。”  
他满意的看到那张总是傲慢的脸上瞬间笼罩了阴云，才从他身边贴着他的肩走过去，捡起地上的裤子套上。  
“Eureka那次澳洲总理也在基地吧，他没吓尿吗？”Raleigh更加开心的问，“你该庆幸有你老爸罩着你，最年轻最成功的游侠，别太把自己当回事吧，孩子。”  
他以为Chuck会发怒，从后面扑上来，他都绷紧了背部和手臂的肌肉就等着把他再次狠狠摔在地上。他嘲笑Gipsy Danger，嘲笑Yancy，揍他是看着他老爸的面子上给他的教训。  
但这个似乎所有心事都挂在脸上的家伙给了他意外，他只是飞快的拉开门走了，比他一来就推碾着把他按在墙上啃还快。Raleigh回过头，只看到还没关上的门对面一脸复杂表情的Mako朝走廊的一边指了指，对他做了个鬼脸。他笑了，反正下次通感Mako会知道发生了什么，现在他可以好好睡一觉了。

Chuck几乎是跑回自己的房间，关上门坐在床上，心脏狂跳不已。这点距离对他来说并不算什么，但他就像溺水的人太久没呼吸过一样大口大口拼命的呼吸。Max在垫子上睡的正香，低沉而平缓的呼噜着，他随着那个节奏才渐渐平复下来，倒在枕头上，抬起手臂遮住了眼睛。  
该死的Raleigh Becket，操他的！  
他以为没人会提起那一次了。

自打他以各项都是最优的成绩从猎人学院毕业，Chuck就等待着和Herc进行通感链接实战测试的那一天。他是最佳且唯一的选择，尤其是另一个Hansen，失败者Scott，失去了和Herc共同驾驶机甲的资格之后，他清楚自己所有的指标都与Herc显示出最佳相容性，不管出于什么方式和心理，毕竟他研究和观察了他那么多年。  
所以当他们穿着同样的外甲站在操作仓外，等着机师为他们安装脊髓夹的时候Chuck反而平静了下来，在之前的训练中他们已经展现了良好的同步率，但模拟器与第五代中最强的Eureka强大的神经元系统无法匹敌，也许之前他们还能靠训练中的技巧摈弃大脑中不愿为人知的记忆，而在这里，所有难以启齿的都将无所遁形。  
“别紧张，老头，”还是他先开了口，其实如果可以他还想拍拍他在外甲下紧绷的肩胛，但机师正在把脊髓夹拧紧，他只能用轻松的语气说，“看到的也都是过去了。”  
然后他就戴上头盔，大步朝驾驶舱走去，所以没看到Herc眼睛里的迟疑。  
他作为Herc的副驾驶参加Eureka的实战测试，Tendo提前一周从香港基地赶来，对这小伙子做了全面的检测，此时能看到那张亚裔的脸透过操作舱里的显示冲他们笑着，他身后Pentecost一如既往的面色沉重。  
“指挥官，游侠准备完毕。”Herc与指挥室通话之后终于转过头看着他，他们很久没有这么近的说过话，他一直随着巨兽的脚步四处征战，没想到有一天真的能和自己的儿子站在这个位置上。  
“Chuck，我很为你骄傲……”这次他没有犹豫，但Chuck打断了他。  
“好了，老头子，等会我会看到的。”他笑着，先闭上了眼睛。

最高加密的官方档案里都记录着当时Herc Hansen陷入意识乱流，导致第一次测试失败，榴弹炮险些发射摧毁这个澳大利亚碎穹基地，但鉴于当时的政局，加上投资人本来就对烧钱的Jeagar计划颇有微词，太多人等着看Pentecost和他的金属大军失败的惨状，所以这份事故报告被掩藏了起来。  
而仅有的，为数不多的清楚当天发生了什么的人也都纷纷猜测是Herc替自己的儿子背了黑锅。Chuck太年轻，他的眼神里对胜利的渴望过于热切，他需要被证明，好像是每个有位英雄父亲家庭中的男孩都会有的心理问题。

只有Herc自己知道事实并不是他们想象的那样。  
他沉着脸回到宿舍，刚刚的会议上他看着Pentecost不得不向所有人解释这次失败的原因，而对于好友的全力隐瞒，他感到无法言表的内疚和感激。视讯会议结束后看着他长吁一口气的样子那瞬间他几乎有种冲动的想把所有的事情告诉他，但Pentecost在他开口前抬手制止了他，再次拍了他的肩。  
“我也有孩子，Herc，我懂的。”他看着他时眼睛里仍充满信任，只是疲惫也跟着流露出来，无法掩饰，“Chuck是个好孩子，也会是个好战士，但他的问题也只有你能解决，相信我老朋友，总是替他擦屁股可不是长久之计。”  
他把外套脱下来挂在门后，肩膀酸的就要抬不起来，一件皮夹克的重量都要把他压垮。其实他想和Pentecost说实话的原因也并不是单纯的向老友坦白，他真的需要和人谈谈。但毕竟事关Chuck，如果要说，他觉得也应该得到他的同意。  
也许他是该好好考虑考虑Chuck的问题。  
转身的时候Herc才发现另一当事人就坐在床沿，表情掩藏在面部那些深浅的阴影中，他悄然无声的站起来，走到他面前。  
“我想我们又该谈谈了。”

“Chuck我不知道……”Herc的声音干涩的很，面前这张脸和刚刚通感中看到的那些画面重叠在一起，他只想闭上眼睛。  
“并不是你看到的那样。”Chuck突然意识到不知从何时开始在这个男人面前说谎对他来说已经变得易如反掌，他用上最轻松的语气，手插在裤子口袋里，否则也许他会忍不住抓住他的脖子，把自己献给他。

在Eureka体内，当他们的记忆交叠在一起的时候，那些画面无声而高速的从Herc记忆最深层嘶喊着挤出来，一张张都是他最不想让任何人知道的隐秘，想到这，Chuck简直兴奋的汗毛都立起来。  
他看到他在半路上朝那女人露出抱歉的表情，看到他调转车头，后视镜里女人怨恨不解的眼神。他看到军用悍马在道上横冲直撞，车灯撕裂夜晚笼罩在岛上的雾霭，在唯一的道路上疾驶。  
通感中的画面并不会记录当时的感情，Chuck也无从体会，但有一瞬间他就是觉得Herc打算直接撞进Ice-cube闪着蓝绿色霓虹灯的大门，最好当时他驾驶的是幸运七号，这样可以把那无辜的木屋碾个粉碎。然后门被猛的被推开，烟雾和混乱的光线中，人和人模糊成一团一团的有机物，像是某种巨兽毒液造成的生物变种，疯狂而诱惑的蠕动着。

作呕的感觉刺激着喉头，已经无法分辨是自己或是Herc的感受。他看到酒吧老板在药物作用下笑的迟缓的脸，他被揪住领子拎到面前，瞳仁涣散。Herc给了他一个耳光，他的手臂才像从空中漂浮起来，朝里面VIP包间的方向晃了一下。

他回去找他了。  
Chuck几乎开心的笑出来，那么一切都是值得的。但他嘴角的弧线还没收起，Herc已经站在了那里。  
原来那扇门看上去这么残破，Chuck从没仔细观察过，因为每次他进门都是被推搡着，拥抱着，即使是他主动的打开那扇门，他也从没多花过一点注意力在它上面。  
但Herc显然在那站了很久，他的视线长久而迟疑的落在曾经包裹着上等丝绒的橡木上，现在丝绒已经磨秃了一块，黄铜的把手锃亮，印着凌乱的指纹。  
其实上面所有都发生在一秒钟不到的时间，但对Chuck来说已经足够了。

然后他猛然意识到Herc在那停留的原因，虽然失神只是电光火石的一瞬，但神经元与Eureka链接后所有的反应都带来巨大的副作用，指挥室里监控游侠与机甲同步率的仪器发出刺耳的警报声。  
“右半脑同步率失衡，Herc，你得帮他！”他听到Tendo在大声喊。  
“不，不用……”他想说我自己可以控制，但是已经太晚了，他无法阻止Herc进入他的回忆。

他被抬进那个房间，男人们把他从肩上放下来，但他对接下来的事已经毫无心情。  
“到这吧，长官们，”他朝那些人摆手，拽过放在沙发上的外套，“也许下次再一起玩。”  
他以为可以像每次一样掌控全局，控制那些男人，像控制他们高潮一样简单。Herc选择先送那女人回去，他已经彻底的输了。  
但他甚至没有碰到门口的把手，两个男人架起他的手臂把他扔在了沙发上。  
“这次Daddy们做主，宝贝。”Herc从他的记忆中看到他们这样说。  
那里有几个人，四个，还是五个？穿好衣服的时候他们也许是各国的精英，现在他们却选择被酒精，药物和低等的欲望主宰。  
就像Chuck自己选择和他们搅在一起。

Herc在门口站着的时候听到门里传来的叫声，在那种场合很难判断那声音代表什么。他听见儿子用他从没听过的声音尖叫，接近声嘶力竭。随即转为低哑的呜咽，含糊不清的咕哝，在弥漫着性欲气息的空间里，其中流露出的一点点惊恐也像是为了情趣而生一般。  
他无法按下那个门把手，当他低下头，就看到自己的脸在圆滑的曲面上被扭曲的格外滑稽，就像一张嘲讽的鬼脸。  
他到底在担心什么，Chuck已经做了自己的选择，他选择把多余的精力发泄在有些粗暴但似乎听上去同样刺激的性爱里，而他无法因此责备他。  
说他放荡堕落已经是口不择言，其实他只希望Chuck得到幸福。如果没有巨兽，如果可以假想将来，那么即使明知自己不是个称职的父亲，Herc仍然希望有一天看着他带着女友，或男友来到他面前，请求得到他的祝福。  
如果他不希望自己过多参与他们的生活，那么他也可以在看到儿子有了自己的家庭后安心的离开，重游自己驾驶机甲去过的那些地方，只是作为一个普通的游客，用双脚站在曾被自己守护的海岸上。  
但所有他在累极了的时候才会幻想的画面此时都显得格外可笑。  
肉体粘腻的碰撞嘲笑海浪涌上沙滩，放肆兽性的低吼嘲笑孩子们童真的笑声，晦暗不明的射灯嘲笑清晨的阳光，越来越浓烈的体液腥气嘲笑他想象中的家庭晚餐。  
至少Chuck会是个出色的游侠，他安慰自己，才能不要为认识到自己的愚蠢可笑而太过沮丧，外面还有一个世界，几十亿人等着他们去拯救，这房间发生的一切和轻易撕碎城市的巨兽比起来，实在太微不足道了。  
他终于还是转身走了，希望这孩子做好了安全工作，他想着。

所以Chuck脑中关于那天的记忆把他彻底击毁。

那些男人抓住他，他干倒了离自己最近的一个，在另一个脸上留下重击的拳印，那人吐掉嘴里的血，也许还有半颗牙齿，第一个把他压在了沙发柔软但无法着力的垫子里。  
“你喜欢硬的，今天Daddy就陪你玩硬的。”  
第一个进入他的人根本没花上一点时间润滑，因为另外两人已经把他的腿压着分开到最大程度。Chuck朝他脸上啐了一口唾沫，他用手抹下来，草草涂在已经显露在空气中的入口，就着手指把自己早已涨红的阴茎狠狠的塞了进去。  
然后是Herc听到过的尖叫。

当记忆中的声音和画面同步，Herc才知道自己的自制力有多么不堪一击。混乱的意识像被飓风疯狂搅动的洋流，漩涡越来越大，越来越没可能脱身。  
况且他根本不想离开。

“睁开你的眼睛！”Herc简直分不清这句话到底是操着自己儿子的男人说的，还是出自自己口中，“我要你看着这张脸！”  
Chuck从不知道性除了带来高潮的快感还有如此的疼痛，他锻炼结实有力的肌肉，在搏击课上接受耐受力考验，他以为自己的痛觉已经消失了。但此时这副身体格外的敏感，所有感觉都被放大了无数倍，干涩的甬道被占满，粗暴的推进和翻搅，他忍不住的大喊出声。  
“宝贝，叫Daddy，快，Daddy爱你。”  
你没资格让我叫那个词，他想骂，但有人捏着他的下颚把另一条湿滑的阴茎塞进来。  
Herc听过那些呜咽，混乱的，带着浓重鼻音，好像在哭泣的声音。

Chuck已经控制失准的意识回到Eureka的频率，但Herc追逐意识的乱流陷入他的记忆，同步彻底失控。

Herc盯着那些男人。  
他们像是秃鹫聚集在将死的小兽身边，等待着分享鲜美的肉体。跪在Chuck腿间的男人先射了出来，并不是他的身体因为和往常一样湿热紧致，也没有诱惑的声音柔软的喊着Daddy求你，仅仅是因为施暴的快感就让他到达了高潮。像侵略者总是愿意摧毁城市中的标志物，毫无意义，但当被众人仰慕的偶像化为齑粉，和街上所有廉价的尘埃一样时，人会被异样的火焰点燃。  
他们很快意识到了这一点。  
Chuck不再发出声音，他的所有反抗在两个人同时挤进他身体时完全消失了。

Herc疯狂的在他的记忆中翻找，他要找到那些男人的脸。  
“杀了他们。”他命令自己，Eureka的武器系统同时被启动了。  
“杀掉所有人。”他无法从紧绷的，疯狂耸动的腰腹分辨出任何人，Chuck多数时候都不肯睁开眼睛，偶尔因为剧烈摇晃张开的缝隙也被眼泪模糊，什么也看不清。  
只是那些疼痛的感觉清晰的传到Herc身上，每个细微的地方，像是自己被贯穿，被撕裂，被折断。

基地里所有人乱成一团，Eureka的操作系统无法从外部关闭，Pentecost命令警卫护送官员们先离开。他对他说  
“Chuck，你必须带他回来。”

Chuck走近那个跪在沙发边的男人，他穿着和自己同样的护甲，正想抚摸那个被丢弃在沙发上的男孩，他明明是完整的，但看上去好像已经被拆散了手脚，拼不起来。  
“Dad。”Chuck叫他，那背影无动于衷，“我们得回去。”  
他几乎哽咽，但现在不是时候。  
“Herc！”他直呼他的名字，“Eureka需要你！”  
我需要你。

“我不知道……Chuck……”他重复着这一句，希望此时他们还从脊髓开始被联结着，那些无法说出的话，歉意，内疚，爱，就能被眼前这个仍然骄傲的笑着的年轻人感受到。  
“得了老头子，”Chuck攥紧在裤袋里的手指，指甲隔着厚厚的卡其布陷进大腿外侧的皮肉里，才能让自己继续笑着说，“你太久没有操过谁，其中的乐趣和你说不通。”  
Herc终于看着他，他脸上已经生出了胡茬，轮廓变得棱角深刻，而自己对儿子的记忆似乎还停留在那个有着柔软苹果脸的孩子身上。  
“Chuck……那天的事……”他迟疑的问，不如说他真的希望像他说的那样。  
“只是普通的多人娱乐，”Chuck耸耸肩，被撕裂的感觉又回来了，他以为自己会彻底忘记那一天的，但他脸眼角都写着无所谓，朝他老爸挤着眼睛，“有的时候需要人多才够热。”  
“抱歉给你留下了糟糕的记录，”他抢在Herc提出更多问题前说，他不想回答，他也根本不想再回忆任何一个细节了，“希望Pentecost他们认为是你在包庇我。”  
“他们是这样想的，”Herc脱口而出，每个人都认为Chuck失败理所应当，就像Herc一定会为他掩护一样，“我打算和Stacker说实话，但是需要你同意。”  
因为事关你的，爱好。  
Chuck从他眼睛里看到没说出的这句。他笑的更加灿烂了。  
“当然，你应该和他说实话，要不人家还以为我是个要靠老爹的窝囊废。”他拍了拍他的肩膀，手指差点无法从那温热坚实的身体上收回来，所以他很快拉开了门，跨了出去。  
“那么下一次你可要当心了老头子，希望我的‘性趣爱好’不会再次吓到你。”  
他没有回头，就那样背对着Herc摆了摆手，叫上在门口等待多时的Max，大步的走了。

9.  
“老头子让我来谢谢你，”Chuck对倚在门口，笑眯眯看着他的美国人说，“得了你也用不着这么得意，希望下次你们也这么给力，千万别拖我们后腿。”  
他说完就要转身，Raleigh叫住了他：“进来，我有话对你说。”  
Chuck挑起眉毛，有些意外，但机师们陆续回到宿舍，走廊的人多了起来，他还是从他身前侧着闪进门里。  
“怎么，需要我用别的方式表达感谢？”挑逗的语气自然的很，就像他真的这样想。  
但Raleigh示意他坐下。  
“上次我并不知道你……”他停了一下，像是在斟酌一个合适的，不太伤人的用词，“……嗯，有这方面的问题，所以可能说的话不太恰当。”  
Chuck简直要笑出来，“现在是你为之前操我道歉了？”他撑着床板，抬起头看着美国人浅色的眼睛，“你还挺棒的，超出预期。”  
“我是说关于你和Hansen将军，通感失败那次，”Chuck的做派在基地是大家都有数的事，Raleigh只是后来才听Mako说那次失败可能和这有关系。他到没觉得尴尬，他和Chuck之间的性挺好的，你情我愿，大家开心，他确实不该掺和到他们父子这一摊子事里面，但事关关闭虫洞的任务，Raleigh觉得总要有个人把所有的遮遮掩掩都掀开，“我很抱歉提起那事儿。”  
“道歉接受，我们扯平了。”Chuck起身要走，他不想听关于这个的话题，一句也不需要。  
“你爸，Hansen将军之前和我说你是个好孩子，那时候我还以为他只是太忙于，你知道，”他比划了一下，“就基地这一摊子事，根本忽略了你。”  
这话让已经站起身朝他走来的Chuck停住了，他脸上的怡然自得消失的无影无踪，好像Raleigh刚说的话里面字字都是巨兽的毒血，喷了他满眼的愤怒。  
“所以？”他应该现在就走，否则不知道他还能不能控制自己的脾气，但关于Herc对自己的评价，他忍不住想听。  
“所以我猜是你没和老头子说实话。”Raleigh陈述着，“你爱他，男人对男人那种。”  
“你有什么资格评价我们？”他再次冲上来，揪住了Raleigh的毛衣领子，“就凭你救了我们这一次？”  
Raleigh并没有像他正常应该做的反应那样，扼住他的手腕，拗过他的胳膊，把这小子按在地上再揍一顿，他只是看着他，眼神中带着莫名的怜悯。  
“绝不是要冒犯你，小子，”他迎着他的瞪视，认真的说，“Herc告诉我他多数时候不知道该夸奖你还是该揍你的时候，我就觉得你有必要和他坦白，告诉他你要的都不是这些。”  
“你他妈的并不了解我，懂吗？操你的Raleigh Becket，你以为你知道什么！”Chuck像被刺激到的蝎子，绷紧肩颈贴近他，高高竖起尾尖，好像随时打算要他的命。  
而正是他这种从未有过的暴怒证实了Raleigh的话，同时现在发生的一切如此的熟悉，强烈的即视感让他觉得自己这样做是对的。  
“我不知道你们这些年的通感中你都怎么掩饰，也许你所做的一切都是让他主动回避那些和性或感情有关的信息，不管怎么样我必须夸你做的真棒，”他轻轻推开他俩中间的距离，Chuck身上像被点着了一样热，“但是你清楚下一次我们不能出错，一点也不行。”  
“操你，Raleigh。”Chuck的脸快烧起来了一样滚烫，但无法反驳他说的任何一个字。  
“虽然有点累但我不介意和你现在来一发，但是Chuck，”Raleigh喊了他的名字，而不是“小子”“混球”或别的什么，“想想我说的话。”  
“去你妈的，Becket！”Chuck甩开他，拉开门，回头恶狠狠的瞪着他说：“离我们远点！”

 

10.  
路过巨兽研究室的时候他听到那两位每天都吵架的博士和往日一样的争执，大概是Newton没处理好的血液又毁了另外那位的草纸，他正结结巴巴的诅咒说总有一天他要把所有这些实验皿扔个干净。他只是从哪里走过的时候听到零碎的几句，但那房间吵吵嚷嚷的，让他很想进去。  
正在他犹豫的时候门打开了，伴随着一坨估计是淋巴的脏器，Chuck及时躲开了，然后听到Newt带着歉意的声音：“Chuck ，老天啊，抱歉。你差点扔到Chuck，你这个神经病。”后半句他是转过头对房间里的人说的。  
Chuck还是朝他笑了一下，Raleigh说的话让他烦躁，这个笑大概看上去有点糟糕。因为接下来Newton走过来拍了他肩，“别紧张，Eureka是最好的，我们成功的机会很高。”  
“没你想的那么乐观，”Gottlieb听上去总是阴阳怪气，尤其是和Newton意见相左的时候，“核弹仍然有最少46%的可能根本无法成功进入虫洞，要知道我还没算出万无一失的投放方式。”  
“和你说过只需要我和巨兽的大脑链接一下，我们就能搞清楚一切了，懂吗？你到底有没有听过我说话，上帝啊……”Newton再次走进去和他争论起来，像是忘记了他的存在。  
Chuck在门口盯着那坨带着粘液的组织器官，隐隐的巨兽血液在未被完全清理干净的褶皱中若隐若现，和今天Leathback头顶进化出的电磁脉冲束一样的颜色，和小时候去潜水时，大堡礁附近的海水一样的颜色。他盯着那颜色出神，Newton和Gottlieb的声音都随之在海水中荡漾成模糊的波纹，做了个决定。

 

11.

Herc一拳重重的锤在指挥官办公室走廊的墙壁上。他的伤势无法继续驾驶Eureka，不管他和Stacker怎么争论也改变不了什么，毕竟无论他有什么理由，也不可能给这也许是唯一的机会增加一丁点的不确定因素。他自己都不允许。  
“和Chuck谈谈。”Pentecost在他临走时这样说。  
谈谈，谈谈，说的这好像就是给机甲装饰上涂鸦一样简单易行，他也想和Chuck谈，说实话偶尔他会自责，是不是他的胆怯让他们的同步率并没有数值显示的那么好，Chuck那有太多他不敢看到的记忆画面，至于那孩子到底在想什么，从他青春期开始他就已经搞不清了。  
回去的路尤其漫长，他犹豫着要不要去Chuck住的地方，只需要在前面的通道拐弯就是游侠们的宿舍区，他低头看着自己手臂上的绷带，决定还是先回去找件衣服披上。  
他没想到Chuck会在门口。其实早已经感觉到了，只是他不愿意相信。通感链接断开后的幽灵同步无法避免，他通常选择无视，比如那些喊着Daddy的情欲声音，比如身体被打开的疼痛与快感，除了无视他不知道还能怎么样。  
他们没说话，Chuck看到他来直起身，他走过去打开房门，他就安静的跟进去。  
房间里安静的有些糟糕，排风器空洞规律的呼呼声此刻显得尤其烦人。  
“Max睡了？”他尝试着找个话题，很久以前心理医生建议过和孩子沟通要从他感兴趣的话题开始，除了和Eureka在一起，他见过的Chuck笑的最开心就是对着那只纯种狗的时候了。  
但Chuck的反应足以告诉他这不算合适的开场白，他盯着他受伤的那只手臂，眼眶通红。  
“这个……”Herc顺着他的眼神低下头，却找不到合适的词语，说“没事”或“抱歉”都不对，他再抬起眼皮的时候Chuck已经站在他面前，几乎碰到他鼻尖。  
“Chuck，我们需要……”  
“谈谈？”Chuck就要笑出来，他们曾经有无数机会谈，但是都没有好好谈过，现在他真的没有时间了。

然后他抓住他的后颈，凶狠的咬住了他的嘴唇。  
更像一场搏斗的开始。  
他，和梦境中最强大，最恐怖，也最渴望征服的巨兽，只是没有机甲，没有副驾驶，没有战术配合的援兵，只有他自己，一个人的肉搏。  
Chuck从不知道吻可以是这种味道，血腥但毫无生气，疼痛又根本不治愈。  
对方呆了那么一秒，也许两秒，Chuck早已没有时间概念，然后他开始反击。  
他推搡他紧贴过来的身体，像是厌恶自我空间被人无礼入侵，或只是因为讨厌后背在门把手上硌的生疼，因为他的手按在Chuck胸口，分不出是谁的皮肤滚烫，谁的身体颤抖。  
Chuck的手指插进他极短的发间，试图在标记味道时抓住些什么，不要让自己过早的滑下去，跪在他身前，用最卑微的姿态取悦他的欲望。  
而他像条件反射一样的轻易放松牙齿，让这个吻加上舌头，变得湿热充满情欲。  
他早已不会说任何爱语，也许现在是时候他应该说一些，关于长久以来的爱慕，关于他所做的一切都是为了得到多一点的关注，关于他从没怪过他，关于如果明天他和Eureka失败了，他不能回来，也请他不要怪自己。  
但他太久没有表达过内心，Chuck已经分不清欲望和感情哪个更需要被满足，也许身体的高潮和精神的已经链接在了一起，也许当他对着从身后狠狠干自己的男人们喊出“Daddy”，当他闭上眼睛，他已经得到了自己想要的。

所以他退缩了，他想放开眼前的人。  
不过Herc似乎没打算结束这个吻，并没有因为他的暂时迟疑而拉开两个人的距离。他的呼吸还在他鼻前缭绕着，烫的像是龙吐出的热气，把Chuck刚刚熄灭的勇气再次点燃。Raleigh说的对，他不能出错，如果不现在把所有隐秘都说清，他可能在和Pentecost的通感中因为遮羞反射耽误了大局，而如果他犯错，他也不会再有机会得到自己想要的了。  
还有什么比死更糟的呢。  
他喃喃着，绝不是祈求，但他此时并没能力说服自己。  
“操我，Herc，操我。”  
爱我，Herc，爱我。  
他们几乎是绊倒在床上，Herc无法从他的嘴唇间发出更多像样的声音。Chuck把他按在床头，看着他的眼睛。  
但别告诉我答案，求你了。

他脱掉自己的T恤，凑过去舔舐父亲没受伤的那只手臂上和自己同样图案的刺青。Herc抓住他的头发，像要把他拎起来，又像是想把他按下去。  
“Chuck……”他叫他的名字，断掉的尺骨剧烈的疼痛，像是裂缝开始沿着骨髓蔓延，从前臂，到尾椎，到头顶。  
Chuck不确定自己有没有叫出声，Daddy，Daddy，唯一的那个，真正的英雄，从小崇拜渴望的那个，只是舌头触到他的皮肤，纹图案的地方和手臂内侧有着完全不同的质感，粗粝的滑过舌尖，像最强效的迷幻剂。  
在没有巨兽的时候流行那东西，甚至在巨兽的袭击开始的时候，他听年长些的孩子说过那种神奇的化学药剂，可以给你想要的一切，只要一颗，然后闭上眼睛。  
他在猎人学院的时候知道有人用那玩意，压力太大，需要幻境舒缓。但他从不尝试，并非他害怕影响游侠测试的成绩，而是他太清楚，如果自己找到轻易得到Herc的方法，他一定会上瘾。  
他，Chuck Hansen，拒绝为除了Herc Hansen之外的任何事上瘾。  
现在这个时候，从前听到人家描述的所有奇妙感觉，像是模拟器中的操作系统变成了真实的仪器，完全在他身上展现出来。  
眩晕。  
燥热。  
无论如何大口呼吸也总觉得得不到足够的空气。  
而他只是在亲吻他的手臂而已。  
真糟糕。  
更糟的是他抬起头，看到Herc的眼睛。  
他只能看到怜悯。  
“不，我不需要那个。”他急躁的说，我并不需要任何人操我，只需要你。

“Chuck，孩子……”Herc想抬起手，但一只手被束缚在绷带里，另一只被按住。他想抱住他，但Chuck不让他那样做。  
“看着我，很容易的，”Chuck在床上跪坐起来，拉开裤链，褪掉长裤，连内裤一起，“我会准备好，好吗？”  
Herc看着他在自己面前分开双腿，抚摸年轻的阴茎，那坚硬热切的欲望勃然的挺立在他小腹前方，而他并没过多的照顾他，只是用手指缓缓探入下面那个入口。  
抽插搅拌扩张，熟练的像是他做过无数次。  
Herc只能闭上眼睛。  
但那年轻人固执的凑过去吻他，只亲吻他的下巴，和小时候一样。  
像他还是澳大利亚皇家空军，从基地回来，那个小家伙咯咯笑着跑向他，在被他高高抱起的时候，捧着他的头，亲吻他下巴那样亲吻他。

但他听到的声音是另外的样子。  
压抑的呻吟。  
他听到过，但现在的和那些不一样。  
也许是因为离的太近，那声音带着温度直接震动着骨膜。不需要凝胶链接脊髓夹链接两个人的神经元，从对方的脑中寻找零星的碎片，那些画面没有声音，他只能看到他大张的，肿胀的嘴唇，像干涸土地上的鱼，也许是在愉快的轻哼，或者绝望的求救。  
也许是因为现在的声音听起来真的快乐。  
Herc很久没和人做爱，久到他已经想不起上次从细微的喉音中听出一个人的快乐是什么时候的事。他没有时间，或者是潜意识里他就不想让Chuck看到自己与其他人纠缠在一起的画面，无论对象是男人还是女人，好像这样能减轻自己的过错，即使那些过错其实根本就并不存在。  
他清楚自己已经亏欠Chuck很多，一位温柔的母亲，一段明亮的童年，很多个生日，正常男孩该有的未来。但现在他不得不承认，除了那些之外，他欠他的还有更多。

“对不起……”  
他不确定有没有说出声，甚至不确定这是不是自己说的，意识和他们的身体一样交织在一起，Chuck的胳膊压在他大腿上，隔着裤子也觉得那坚硬的肌肉是冰冷的。  
裤链被拉开，Herc的阴茎还柔软的藏在内裤里。他听到那男孩类似哽咽的声音，然后他俯身亲吻那深色的织物，舌头湿漉漉的舔过他的轮廓，但动作已经没有了刚才的自信。  
“Chuck……”他那只没受伤的手臂搭在他肩上，他已经把最后的布料剥下去。  
Chuck吸吮他，用舌头卷起男人敏感的前端，从低舔舐到顶，他已经为他准备好，身后的入口松软湿润，他想要这个。  
“操我，Herc，别逼我求你。”  
爱我，Herc，求你了。  
他握住那东西的底部，另一只手伸到身后，随着自己吸吮他的节奏操着自己，两根手指，三根，但口中的肉体始终虚弱的被舌头拨弄着，毫无勃起的迹象。  
Chuck变的急躁，他要这个，就现在。  
因为明天我可能就不在了，老头子。  
他卖力的舔弄，把所有记忆中曾经有效的花样都用上，夸张的发出容易让男人虚荣的呜咽声音。  
“操我，求你了。”他终于对着那见鬼的阴茎祈求出声，操着自己的手一起握住他，手指和嘴唇都在战抖，停不下来。  
“Chuck……”Herc拉起他，他已经不在像刚才一样紧绷着，防备着，好像谁打断他，他会随时毁掉谁，在自己腿间伏着，肩头抽搐，他把他拉进自己怀里。  
“我爱你，Chuck……”他的眼泪终于流到脸颊上，滑到埋头与自己颈窝的男孩头顶，消失在和他同样颜色的柔软发旋里，“我一直爱你，儿子……”

后来他看着他穿好衣服，像个孩子一样温顺的睡在他旁边，就好像刚刚的一切都只是最扯淡的幻境，其实什么都没发生过。好像他们还是在悉尼度假的酒店，玩累的小鬼从沙滩开始就赖在他臂弯里。  
“晚安，老爸，做个好梦。”Chuck说。  
然后Herc真的做了一个好梦，Striker Eureka和Gipsy Danger一起回到了基地，战事钟永远归零，所有人都欢呼，即使平时最酷的男人也掉了眼泪。Mako冲上去拥抱Stacker，Raleigh傻笑着看着他们，Chuck在入口朝他挑起眉毛，用他一贯的傲慢语气：“现在是我要和你谈谈了，有时间吗，Daddy？”

 

 

***

 

“我们有很多时间谈，好多的时间。”  
他把Max拴在旁边的矮桩上，纯种犬哈哧哈哧的喘着粗气。他在墓碑旁坐下，即使清楚里面什么都没有，只有那个男孩最爱的空军夹克而已。  
没有了巨兽的海水已经开始恢复你喜欢的颜色。黄金海岸的珊瑚礁没有了，但听说已经又发现了鲨鱼。Max去检查了身体，医生说他太胖，如果不节食可能很快会去陪你。  
还有很多。  
比如你一直是让我骄傲的好孩子。  
“那么，我们从什么开始呢……”

 

END


End file.
